clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin EPF Mission:Not Very Possible
This is a videogame for Club Penguin.It is avalable for Wii,PS3 and XBox360 and penguinU Plot After Herbert makes a bunch of Robots,They beat up Herbert and take over the Island.Now it`s up to Gary the Gadget Guy,Rookie and Jet Pack Guy to shut down the Factory and De-Zombieize Aunt Artic,DJ K.Dance,Mr Cow2,Dot and Billybob. Final level (first) Note this may contain spoilers. After beating the evil robot it is found out that klutzy made the robots to turn on herbert so he can get all his crab friends. Then the crab grabs a crown of power and turns into a more powerful crab then makes a portal and gets to speak and saids "TRY TO BEAT ME IF YOU WANT YOUR PUNNY ISLAND BACK!". Then gary,jet pack guy and rookie set off to defeat klutzy but not before dj k.dance and the others give gary,jet pack guy and rookie their powers to fight klutzy.The final battle truly begins NOW. end of spoilers Main Features Save The Island Play through over 25 levels with over 90 challenges Look Fabulas! Dress up Gary,Rookie and Jet Pack Guy with Fun Clothes and Gear Fun Minigames Play some fun Mini-Games like Penguin Golf,Shuffle Boarding and Dance-athon Playable Charecters Gary the Gadget Guy *His Special Defense Abilites include:Pizza Boomerang:Use`s a Pizza Box as a Boomarang.Bowling Ball Cannnon 3000:Grabs out a small canaon and shoots out a bowling ball that rolls down the floor.Eye Glasses Lazer:Fires a lazer from his Glasses for some out of reach enimies and buttons. *Other Abilities:Can Jump Higher than Jet Pack Guy but is weaker than Rookie.Walking Speed is Neatrul.Can use the Bungee jump Hoops with grappiling hook.Can use grappiling hook to reach to high areas.Can Wall Jump.Gary Ball:Uses Bowling Ball Cannon to reach buttonns from impossible spaces when he picks up pick-up (Locks like a grey ball). Rookie *His Special Defense Abilites include:Lift:Can carry heavy objects and Knocked Out Enimes.Slam:Can dive downwards to destroy Fake floors and ground enimes. *Other Abilities:The Strongest and but neaturl jumper and slowest walker.Can throw ice into water to freeze it for 30 seconds.Can throw objects at Buttons.Takes less damage from certain robots. Jet Pack Guy *His Special Defense Abilitoes include:Jet Pack Fire:Points jet pack at enemy and fires it to burn enemy to a crisp.rab:Uses Jet pack straps to tie enemy and bring it closer to him. *Other Abilities:Neatrul Strengh and lowest Jump Hight but fastest walker.Can Glide with jet pack.Can use jet pack straps to fling across a hoop. Enemies and Bosses *Basic Robot:Hit anything that will go near it. *Bruce Robot:Stronger than Basic Robot. *Zap! Robot:Electrocutes player *U.F.R:Hovers around the ground and spins around when player gets to close. *Sleepy Head Robot:Looks off from a distance,but when too close,fires a lazer,missiles and a forecfield. *Chomp-Chomp Robot:They are small,weak,and easy to defeat but, they are really fast. *Ghostly robot:if you get unlucky this robot comes out of the ground and launches ghost rings at you. It all pays off because if you deafeat him you get a TON of coins and sometimes a rare gem! *3-6 Story Tall Robot:Comes in Threes or Six`es.Each one must be destroyed. *Barf Bot:Barfs on ground making it slippery.Ewwwwwwwwwwwww! *Gooplet Bot:Gooplets are litte squids and roam in sewers and bodies of water. But, don't get too close! If you do, the Gooplet with spring at you with incredible speed! *Mummy Bot:Will tangle you in bandages. Spin to get free. *Mega Chomper:Mega Chomper is a giant Chomp-Chomp Robot that is completely made out of metal. VENGENCE MOVE: jumps on you with all his metal. WEAKSPOT: controller Chomp-Chomp Robot, There is a controller inside Mega Chomper. Throw the Chomp-Chomp Robot's Corpses on him.AREA:Chomp-Chomp Robot factory *Gooper Robot:He is a giant Gooplet Bot with WAY more tentacles. He can squirt ink out of his mouth (ewww), smash youy with a tentacle, or slap you into the water. VENGENCE MOVE:He squirts ink all over the floor and then trys to eat you! If he does eat you, you will be transported to Gooper's Belly. WEAKSPOT:tentacles. Squish them one at a time. AREA:Gooplet Beach. *Boris the Mummy:This boss, at first, seems like a real mummy but after you defeat him he is revealed as an oversized mummy bot! He can tangle you in a bandage, trap you in a spider web, or send five cobras at you. VENGENCE MOVE: He will grab you and recover his health by draining your's! WEAKSPOT:loose bandage ends. Grand one and spin around to untangle him.AREA:Ancient Pyramid. *DJ K.Dance:Has been zombieized by the robot army.Uses microphone to swing at enemy.Drops a giant boombox on player.Can do a cartwheen across the area and knock out any near players.WEAKSPOT:Back.When down,hit her back.Can Flood area with Toxic Waste (Players die in toxic waste if hit 3 times in a row).AREA:Industriul Park. *Billybob:Has been zombiized by Robot Army.Can use lazer staff to shoot at enemy.Emits a sonic boom.Can throw large boulders at you.WEAKSPOT:Use mirrors to reflect his own lazer move on himself.On third round,Destroys most of the ground.AREA:Wilderness. *Mr Cow2:Has been zombieized by Robot Army.Can Bounce on the floor with his Butt.Can fling himself acroos the room.Spins around his flippers.After a few hits, he eventually gets really Livid and becomes faster and stronger.WEAKSPOT:Head.When his head leaves his body,Hit it.When Rookies Turn,Throw it to the elecrticul score board.VENGENCE MOVE:Spins on head,Swings his arms like crazy,and bounces off every side of the area until either you get hit or he gets tired.AREA:Wrestiling Ring. *Dot:Has been zombieizeid by Robot army.Can call an ariel strike with EPF Wrist watch.Uses blaster to swing around area.Will thro any thing she can at you.WEAKSPOT:Grab blaster and fore at her (Rookie).Use Gary ball to press button and use ariel strike on herself (Gary).No Vengence Move.AREA:HQ *Aunt Artic:Has been zombieized by Robot Army.Can land on enemy.Uses a pole and swings it around.Throws glasses like a boomerang.WEAKSPOT:Use eye glassers lazer to fire at buttons to drop an anvil on her.Gats stronger every round.AREA:Herberts Lair. *S.E.B.R 3000:A robot made by the army.Stands For 'S'uper 'E'pic 'B'attle 'R'obot.Can fire missiles at player.Plants an electricul force field around himself.Third move is same to Bilybobs Second Boss Move.WEAKSPOT:Press self descruct button.Same vengence move as billy bob.AREA:The Grid. *Klutzy:Saved for lillycup78 *Klutzy 2: The REAL REAL final battle begins!A Giant Sunglasses Penguin VS Klutzy in a Giant Robot suit! Weakness:Gary can hit klutzy if he is not attacking. Cutscences Penguin Golf Introduction *Aunt Artic:Welcome everyone!Time to play some Penguin Golf!It`s fun to play!Just watch out for Bats and Diapers!Huh?Sorry,i mean "Traps and Dangers".Sorry,My handwriting stinks.Well,anyway.Just like mini golf,Penguin Golf is real Wacky and Crazy.The Point is aim.After you pick a position for your ball and pick which way you shoot it,you pick your speed.When the pointer is exactly correct,click quickly on the button.But if going to fast when you hit a ball near the hole,it`s goes over it.Or,it jumps up in the air.Whoever get`s the lowest score at the end,wins.Have fun! Shuffleboarding *Rockhoper:Arrr,me harties!It be Captain Rock hoper... *Petey K:And petey k here to talk about Shuffleboarding. *Rockhoper:It`s a fun game to play with a maghtie. *Petey K:The Board is divided up into 5 pieces.1 is the biggest while 5 is the smallest.You get your puck to get to the piece that gives the most points.after three rounds,whoever get`s the biggest score wins. *Rochoper:Ye have to prees the Action button to move and pick yer speed. *Petey K:And there are three differant boards to play from. *Rockhoper:Theres me Basic ship.Where ye slide on me Pizza Boxes.(Burp)Pardon me.I Ate it all for the game. *Petey K:Next is the box dimension.It`s more grippy and hard to move.So you`ll want a bigger push.Also theres a big box in the middle of it that bumbs you out of the way.you`ll be sliding on giant Cookies for this.Mm-mm.Finaly,is the iceberg where you`ll side on big giant ice cubes. *Rockhoper:But be aware,it is incredibly slippery and is easy to fall of from.Either way,there all fun. *Together:So get of your butt and play! Pie Smash *Stompin bob: Stompin Bob here! I'm going to teach you about Poe smashing! You have a few different pies such as Banana cream pie, pumpkin pie, even Chocolate pie! To win you have to be the person i mean penguin that smashes the most pies! Just watch out for flying whipped cream! Mr Cow2 battle *Rookie:We got this far.Now what? *Gary:We seem to be in a wrestling ring *Rookie:Well,there's no one here so.. *Jet Pack Guy:I guess we're safe! (Mr Cow2 enters ring) *Mr Cow2:GARBLL BLAPPHHH BLAHHH *Jet Pack Guy:spoke too soon (Battle starts) Mr Cow2 battle (Rookies Turn) The Eletricul scoreboard falls down *Rookie:Guys!I have an idea!Tag Up!Tag Up! Jet Pack Guy "Tags" Rookie *Rookie:His head is small enough to fall into that scoreboard!If i throw it at the right angle,his head could get eltucated! *Gary:That could work! *Rookie:Mr Cow2,watch out! Mr Cow2 battle ending *Mr Cow2:BBBBLLLLLLAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!! Mr Cow2 falls on ground and gets dezombieized *Mr Cow2:Whoa, What happenened? *Rookie:You were a zombie 8Mr Cow2:Good thing you saved me. I would hate to eat Cadace's brain Frost Bite Ice Prison(Intro) *Rookie:Holy Fish!!! Sees ice prison in distance *Gary:Frost Bite Prison?But that was removed after the Holiday Party 2012! *???:Yeah!(Rookie,Jet Pack Guy and Gary look up and see an enormous Frost Bite ice Monster)Or so they thought!(Captures Gary,Rookie and Jet Pack Guy in a sack) Quotes *Mr.Cow2(Monotonne):"Can`t talk.Playing." In Dreamlands in his Dream. Music Main Theme Home Area When sliding down a slide or slope When Swiming Town (Level) Dojo (Level) Forest (Level) DJ.K Dance Boss Battle Plazza (Level) Beach (Level) Ski Hill (Level) Billybob Boss Battle Hidden Lake (Level) Dreamlands (level) Dreamlands (Nightmare Zone) Dreamlands (DJ.K.Dance`s Dream) Dreamlands (Aunt Artic`s Dream) Dreamlands (Rookie`s Dream) Dreamlands (Mr.cow2`s Dream) Sewers (Level) Mr.Cow2 Boss Battle Stair Dimension(Level) Haunted Mansion (Outside) Haunted Mansion (Inside) Epic Show Concert Stadium (Level) Dot Boss Battle Box Dimension(Level) Frost Bite Ice Prison(Level) Rockhoper Island (Outside Jungle) Rockhoper Island (Inside Jungle) Aunt Artic Boss Battle Robot Factory (Entrance) Robot Factory (Interior) Robot Factory (Main Room) S.E.B.R 3000 Boss Battle Klutzy Boss Battle Klutzy VS. Sunglasses Penguin Boss Battle Bonus Level Play Area (Unlocked by the 10 buttons) Mega Chomper (Bonus Boss) Any Miniboss Dress Up Menu Pause Menu Penguin Golf Shuffle Board:Migrator Shuffle Board:Box Dimension Shuffle Board:Ice Berg Pie Smash Credits Theme/Epilouge/Ending Cutscene Gooper Robot (Bonus Boss 2) Boris the Mummy (Bonus Boss 3) Gallery Zombie Candace.PNG|Candace in Zombie Form|link=Candace in Zombie Form Sample Pictures.PNG|Mr.Cow2 in Zombie Form Zombie Aunt Artic.png|Aunt Artic in Zombie Form Secrets In the game there are 10 secret buttons you need to find and if you find all 10 you can unlock a special secret video of reward.It also unlocks a play area.You can slid,swim,play a gary ball obsticle course,play an ally toss with Rookie,a glideing coures with Jet Pack Guy and lots more!!! Category:Video Games Category:Articles made by only Addy1234 and The Real Sthomas Category:PenguinU games